Go To Hell
by xambrosebustn
Summary: 'Well your boyfriend has something that we want & we figured the way we would get it back is by taking you hostage' he replied, 'we figured that because your boyfriend took what belongs to Punk, we had to take something that belonged to him, something that he would miss the most' a Ambrose/Rollins/Barrett fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes; **__sadly I don't own any of the superstars that are featured/mentioned in this story. Also the summary sucks, I know, but I can't think of one right now, if you got an idea PM me it! Rated M incase something happens later on.  
_

The cold dark room, the blind fold, the tape over her mouth, the tight rope cutting into her skin, maybe it was one of her strange dreams again? She closed her eyes & opened them again, nope, this time sadly it wasn't a dream… this time it was real, the coldness of the room made the tiny hairs on her back stand up, and the dry, dusty rope, digging into her skin, yep this time it was reality and not just some fucked up dream, that she had several times in a week or so. She heard the door open & close behind her, she listened closely, there wasn't one set of footstep's she had heard, but three, and as they came closer, her heart began to race. Why was she here & who on earth were these men, and more importantly what were they going to do to her. The footsteps stopped, in front of her, one of the men touched her face, in which she flinched, and he chuckled, so did the other two, her nerves grew, she wanted to be out of there, back with her man, where she belonged, not here, wondering who and what these men were going to do to her, oh how badly she missed her man, she hoped that he would come & find her and take her home, where she belonged. She missed being held by him, missed his scent, surely he must be wondering where the hell she was, she was too deep in thought, that she didn't hear two of the men leave, now it was just her & one of the men.

'well…' the voice began to say 'look, at, what, we've, got, here' he then added, she tried to think of whose voice it was, but at the moment no luck, hopefully, if he kept talking, she'd find out who he was 'I bet you're wondering as to why you're here, well you're our little hostage' the voice said, along with a sickening smile.

She was still confused, she had many questions, why her? What was so special about her that they choose her?

'I'm guessing… im guessing that you would like to ask us a few question, but my dear, you're just gonna have to stay there, not saying a word, until your given permission to speak' he then said, he then got up and left the room.

Now she left alone, she preferred it when she had the men in the room, atleast someone was there to keep her company. To her, what seemed like hours, one of them was back again, this time, this one seemed more gentle and caring then the other one that had been in earlier, his touch much softer, than his voice, when he told her not to be afraid and for some strange reason she wasn't, there was something different about this guy.

'If I take the tape off, promise that you won't scream?' the soft voice asked, and she nodded, he took the tape off, gently, making sure he wasn't hurting her and before she could say anything he said something 'like I said earlier, there's no need to be afraid, we're just going to keep you hostage, until that little boyfriend of yours pays up what needs to be paid up' he added

She was highly confused; to her knowledge her boyfriend didn't owe anybody or anything, because he wasn't into that stuff. She thought for a second, she had the idea of it being a storyline, but if it was, wouldn't they have told her? She wanted questions and now was the time to ask them

'Paid up? What do you mean?' she asked

'Well your boyfriend has something that we want & we figured the way we would get it back is by taking you hostage' he replied, 'we figured that because your boyfriend took what belongs to Punk, we had to take something that belonged to him, something that he would miss the most' he managed to get out before the door opened, and in stepped the other guy that was in earlier, he made a gesture for him to leave, and he did just that, the door closed behind them, now it was only the two of them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had gone by and no sign of Kiera and Wade was beginning to panic, sure when they had their arguments and Kiera would storm out but she'd always be back within a day, maybe even an hour, she was never gone this long. Recalling the night over & over in his mind, he remembered that he & Kiera hadn't had an argument, so what had happened to her? Wade was sick with worry; she'd never gone off without telling him where she was going. He missed her a lot. He went to call her cell again but before he could his went and the caller I.D came up with her number.

'Kiera, thank god. I've been going out of my mind' Wade answered

'Wrong person Barrett' the voice replied

'Ambrose, what the hell are you doing with my girl?' Wade replied, in which made Ambrose chuckle

'Oh Barrett, you are a funny one aren't you' Dean replied 'Why do you think we've got your girlfriend?' Dean added

'I don't know' Wade replied

'Think harder' Dean spat, as much as Wade thought he just couldn't think of anything as to why Dean would have Kiera

'I don't know' Wade mumbled

'Think Barrett, think' Dean replied, 'I could give you a hint if you'd like?' Dean asked, mockingly

'Where is she?' Wade growled

'We can't tell you that Barrett, but just to let you know your girlfriend is fine, she's not hurt and she won't get hurt unless you give back what belongs to Punk' Dean replied

'So this is what this is about?' Wade spat, 'I swear to god if you hurt her Ambrose, you'll be a dead man and that's not a threat it's a promise' Wade growled

'Like I said Barrett, if you give back what belongs to Punk we won't hurt your precious girlfriend' Dean growled and with that he hung up

Wade didn't know how to feel, should he feel relieved seeing as she was safe, well for the time being, or worried simply because Ambrose's little stable had her as hostage. He knew what he had to do and despite love being champion he had to surrender this time and let Punk have his rematch and let him win

'Well' Seth said when Dean walked back into the other room 'what did he say?'

'Let's just say I think he's got the message, its Kiera or the title' Dean smirked, feeling pleased with himself

'You threatened to hurt Kiera didn't you?' Seth asked

'Of course I did' Dean replied 'How else would we get him to take us serious?' Dean then asked

'You could have done it without threatening to hurt her' Seth replied

'We aren't really going to hurt her' Dean replied 'Not unless we have too' Dean added

'I can't believe you Dean' Seth replied 'Can't you do something that doesn't involve violence for once in your life?' Seth than asked

'You'd think I'd be where I am now if I didn't use violence?' Dean replied

Seth looked at Kiera who was stirring; sure he had agreed to take her hostage to make Wade believe that they were serious but violence to someone who didn't deserve to get hurt was going over the line.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Yes finally an update! I'm so sorry you've had to wait months for this chapter which is short, but I couldn't think of anything else because writers block decided it'd be my best friend again -_- __and if I'm being completely honest I've forgotten what is going to happen in this story. Crap. But whatever I'll just see wherever this goes! Anyways enjoy and remember to leave your reviews!_**


End file.
